Mistletoe, Masquerades and Elevators
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when two people who deny their feelings are trapped on an elevator at Christmas time, will the mistletoe win out or are they doomed to spend Christmas alone?
1. Chapter 1

Mistletoe, Masquerades and Elevators-Ch 1

Penelope was sitting at her desk finishing up on a search for B team when she heard something outside her door, she turned just in time to see a white invitation slide under her door. She got up and walked over and picked it up and opened her door and looked both ways and didn't see or hear anybody at all.

she shrugged and walked back inside her office and closed her door and opened the envelope and smiled when she read it, inside the envelope was an invitation for her to come to the BAU masquerade Christmas ball. She tapped the invitation to her chin and said, "this could be interesting, it could be veryyyyyyy interesting.

Penelope went on to shut down her babies and make her way to the bullpen to see if the rest of the team got the same invitation, she looked at Emily and said, "I see you got one to". Emily looked up and said, "yeah I think everybody did, the director wants us to try to let loose and have a little fun after this past year".

Derek walked into the bullpen and kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "what's up baby girl", she said, "not much hotstuff, I just wanted to see if the team got the same invite as me that's all". Derek said, "invitation, what invitation"?, she reached down on his desk and picked it up and then handed it to him.

He opened it and said, "a masquerade ball huh, could be fun", he looked up at Penelope and said, "are you gonna go sweetness"?, she sighed and said, "I was thinking about it handsome, what about you"?, he said, "yeah I might check it out and who knows I might find me a wonderful honey". She smiled and nodded her head yes as she wished that she could be with him.

Reid said, "I don't think I'll go", JJ wrapped her arms around him and said, "ohhhhhh I think we will", he said, "but Jayje you know that I don't like to go to those kind of things". She leaned in and whispered something into his ear causing him to smile and say, "yeah we're going", JJ winked at him as he kissed his lips.

Emily looked up at her husband and said, "are we going to this Christmas ball"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'd like to, we can get a sitter for Jack and make an evening of it". JJ said, "yeah we're getting a sitter for Henry so that we can go", Emily said, "yeah that sounds like fun, when we go home tonight I'll call and see if I can get a sitter for Friday night".

Dave walked into the room and said, "what's everybody talking about"?, Penelope said, "did you get an invitation to the Christmas ball"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah but I'm not going". Emily said, "and why not"?, he said, "because I am going to be gone for the next 10 days on one of my book tours".

JJ said, "awwww, well we'll miss you", he smiled and said, "and I'll miss you guys to but I won't miss that crazy ball", Derek laughed and shook his head. Penelope jumped off Dereks desk and said, "well kidos this tired girl is going to head home and into a bubble bath". Derek smiled and said, "that sounds like fun do you want some company"?, she leaned in and said, "don't tease me chocolate drop", before kissing his cheek and walking toward the elevator.

Derek inwardly moaned as he watched her walk away, she looked so good in that dress, the way her hips swayed back and forth, Dave walked over to him and said, "nice try Morgan". He sighed and said, "maybe someday she'll take me up on my offers", Dave leaned in and said, "she won't as long as you keep going out with all these women".

He looked at Dave and said, "you don't know me very well Dave because I haven't been out on a date for almost 5 months", he looked at him and said,  
>"why not"?, he said, "because if I can't be with who I want I don't want to settle for second best". Dave halfheartedly smiled as Derek grabbed his coat and headed toward the elevator.<p>

About half an hour later a very tired computer analyst walks into her apartment and toes off her shoes, she wiggles her toes and sighs as she locks the door and makes her way through to the bathroom. She turns the water on in her tub and pours a little bubble bath in the water before she removes all her clothes and gets into the hot water.

She sighs happily as she leans back against her tub and lets the water cascade all over her body, she lays her head back and says, "I need to find a way to get to Derek without him knowing it's me". She thought for several minutes before she said, "ohhhhhhh I know what I can do, I know what I can do".

She grins as she continues her bath and goes over her plan again, her plan to win Derek Morgan 


	2. Chapter 2

Mistletoe, Masquerades and Elevators-Ch 2

The rest of the week flew by and now that it was Friday Penelope was getting so nervous, what if she couldn't do it, what if she couldn't make a move on Derek, what if". She looked at herself in the mirror and said, "stop with the what if's Penelope, you can do this", she took a deep breath and put her cape on and grabbed her mask before making her way toward her car.

Derek was on his way to the ball and the entire way he was thinking about Penelope, he had been trying to tell her for the longest time how he truly felt but she didn't take him seriously and he had even stopped dating in hopes that she had noticed. As he pulled into the parking lot he sighs as he gets out of his truck and makes his way inside.

Penelope takes a deep breath as she gets out of her car and walks into the building, she notices a man and not just any man but Derek, she would know that body anywhere because she had been dreaming of his body for the past 10 years. She put her mask on and slowly made her way over toward the huge elevator.

She stepped up behind Derek and stood there waiting for the doors to open and when they did Derek stepped on and then she stepped on, Derek leaned back against the wall of the elevator and smiled at the woman standing beside him. Something about the woman was famaliar but he couldn't quite place it.

He looked over at her and said, "I see you're heading to the Christmas ball"?, she nodded her head yes, he said, "do you work for the FBI"?, she once again nodded her head yes. He laughed and said, "not much of a talker huh"?, she shook her head no", he said, "you seem famaliar do I know you"?, she nodded her head yes.

Derek looked up and saw that they were on the 3rd floor and said, "it shouldn't be long now", Penelope nodded her head yes, everything was going great because she was definitely affecting Derek and she hadn't shown her face or used her voice. Derek opened his mouth to say something and that is when the elevator stopped and the lights went off, well all but the emergency lights.

Derek looked up and noticed the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and said, "this makes like the 5th bunch of mistletoe I've seen since I got here tonight". She looked up at the mistletoe and nodded her head, Derek stood there with his hands in his pockets wondering who this woman was and how long the power would be off.

Penelopes heart raced, she knew that it was now or never, she pushed Derek against the wall and took a deep breath as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Derek immediately responded by wrapping his arms around the woman, Penelope deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth.

Their tongues battled for control for several minutes, Dereks hands were roaming all over the womans body, he moaned into her mouth as she cupped him through his costume. He pulled back for a second and looked into the womans eyes, she seemed so famaliar why couldn't he recognize her, he was getting ready to ask her name when she pulled him back in for another kiss.

He ran his finger down the front of her costume and she inwardly moaned as his fingers rubbed against her nipples, he smiled and said, "you like that huh"?, she nodded her head yes. He practically growled as he attacked her mouth with his lips, Penelope was doing it, she was finally getting through to Derek.

He rolled them around so that she had her back against the wall before crashing his lips against hers, they seemed so perfect for each other, he wanted more, he wanted so much more from this woman. Penelope rolled them again so that Derek was against the wall and he laughed and said, "you like to be on top huh"?, she nodded her head yes.

Derek wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him, things were getting hot and that is when the elevator jumped and the lights came on, she gasped as they pulled apart. Derek said, "why don't we forget the ball and head back to my place and get to know each other better", before she could shake her head no the doors opened and she ran off.

Derek tried to keep up with her but she was to quick for him, she ran into the bathroom before he could catch her, as she went into the stall she was all smiles as she rested against the wall. She quickly pulled off the cape revealing her costume, she then removed her mask and pulled another one out of her purse.

She put the other mask on and hid the cape, she peaked out to make sure the coast was clear before heading toward the reception room, she made her way inside and smiled as she saw Derek across the room. She took a deep breath before heading over toward her hotstuff, she tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around and smiled and said, "hey baby girl".

Penelope grinned and said, "what's up hotstuff"?, he said, "baby girl something just happened to me"?, she inwardly smiled but said, "are you alright handsome"?, he smiled and said, "oh yeah I'm fine". Penelope was all smiles as Derek filled her in on the amazing woman that was on the elevator with him just a few minutes ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Mistletoe, Masquerades and Elevators-Ch 3

About half an hour later Penelope was all smiles, she had kissed THE DEREK MORGAN and it was amazing now if only he knew that it was her and if only he felt the same way but that would never happen. Derek walked over to Penelope who was talking to JJ and Emily and when the music started he said,  
>"come on baby girl dance with me".<p>

She said, "now now chocolate drop you know that this momma doesn't dance", he intertwined their fingers and stuck out his bottom lip and said, "please baby girl, don't worry I'll show you, I happen to be a very good teacher". She opened her mouth to speak and he said, "good thanks" and JJ and Emily were all smiles as they watched Derek drag her away.

On the way to the dancefloor the couple was stopped by a girl in accounting named Cheryl, she ran her hand across Dereks chest and said, "heyyyyyy there Derek, how about a dance"?, he smiled and said, "no thanks Cheryl I'm going to dance with my baby girl". She put her hands on her hips and said,  
>"ohhhhhhhh come on you know that you would rather dance with me".<p>

Derek smiled and said, "as a matter of fact I wouldn't", she said, "what did you just say"?, he leaned in and said, "I think you heard me Cheryl I said that I would rather dance with baby girl". She looked at Penelope and laughed and said, "whatever, it's your loss", Derek smiled and said, "have fun Cheryl" as he intertwined fingers with Penelope and led her away.

He led her to the center of the floor and said, "come on momma relaxxxxx, you'll enjoy this", she took a deep breath and nodded her head yes as he pulled her closer to hi. Derek wiggled his eyebrows as he started gyrating his hips against her, she blushed a little as his hands slid down her body and he leaned in and whispered, "you are so beautiful baby girl".

JJ and Emily watched as Derek and Penelope danced, Derek said, "hey hey baby girl, don't worry how about as another gift I throw in some salsa dancing lessons"?, she smiled and said, "would you do that"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "of course I would". As Derek held Penelope in his arms he was hit with a sense that he had done this before.

She looked at him and said, "are you alright hotstuff"?, he said, "yeah yeah baby girl, I'm fine", she said, "I can tell that something is wrong with you". He said, "I can't get that woman in the elevator off my mind", she smiled and said, "well it sounds like you enjoyed it", he nodded his head and said, "I did baby I so did".

Derek turned his attention back to the woman in his arms and said, "how about we start those lessons tomorrow night at my place"?, she said, " I I I don't". Derek said, "baby it's just a few lessons, you have a great body and by the time I'm done you will dancing like a pro", she smiled and said,  
>"alright hotstuff, alright".<p>

After the dance was over Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "thanks for the dance hotstuff" and walked away, he followed her to the table and sat down beside her. She laughed and said, "honey you need to get out and smooze with the girlies if you want to find a honey", he sighed happily and opened his mouth to speak when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and smiled and said, "hello mam, how are you tonight"?, she smiled and said, "I'm good agent Morgan, how about yourself and your date Ms. Garcia"?, Penelope opened her mouth to say that she wasn't his date but he stopped her by squeezing her hand and said, "we're both doing good mam,  
>thanks for asking".<p>

Strauss stood there talking to Derek and Penelope for a few minutes but Penelope looked up to see JJ and Emily motioning to her, she smiled and said,  
>"excuse me for a minute" before getting up from the table to head across the room. She said, "what's up girlies"?, JJ said, 'Garcie doesn't this belong to you"?, she held up the cape.<p>

Penelope grabbed it and hid it and said, "yeah it does", she looked over her shoulder and said, "come with me girlies I have something to tell the two of you". JJ and Emily smiled and nodded their heads in agreement as they followed her out of the reception hall, Penelope sat down on the bench in the hall and patted the seat beside her.

Both girls sat down and listened as Penelope started filling them in on what was had happened, Emily laughed and said, "why don't you just tell him how you feel Garcie, I think you might be surprised". She shook her head and said, "he would never be interested in me honey, look at me", JJ put her hands on her hips and said, "and what does that mean"?, she said, "you know what it means, I'm sooooooo not his type".

Penelope said, "at first I was only going to tease him but there was mistletoe and then the lights went out and I was afraid that I would never get the chance to kiss him again so I did what any hotblooded woman would do, I kissed Derek". What they didn't know was that Derek was on his way out to use the restroom and heard every word she had just said,

He smiled and said, "I knew it, I knew it", he ran his hand over his head and smiled as some ideas popped into his head, ideas on how he was going to get his baby girl to finally be his and everything would start at tomorrow nights dance lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

Mistletoe, Masquerades and Elevators-Ch 4

The next day at work Derek couldn't help but smile as he made plans for Penelopes first dance lesson and if things went the way he planned by the end of the night she would be his. He looked up to see Penelope walking toward JJ's office and got up and followed her, when she heard him call her name she turned around with a smile on her face.

Derek walked over and kissed her cheek and said, "how about lunch sweetness"?, Penelope smiled and said, "sounds good hotness buttttt I already have plans". Derek sighed and said, "plans with who"?, JJ walked out into the hall and said, "are you ready Garcie"?, Derek said, "ahhhhhhhhh so you have lunch plans with Jayje"?, they both nodded their heads yes in unison.

Derek said, "baby girl I was thinking that maybe before the lesson we could have an early dinner"?, she said, "that sounds nice hotstuff, count me in on that". He smiled and said, "have a nice lunch ladies and princess I'll see you at my place attttttt 7:00", she winked and said, "see you there my little chocolate mint", Derek grinned as he watched the two friends walk away.

Penelope laughed as they stepped onto the elevator and JJ said, "soooooo you have a date tonight with Derek huh"?, she said, "ohhhhhh no sugar it's a dance lesson not a date". She put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "it sounds like a date, dinner and dancing is definitely a date", she looked at JJ and said, "nahhhhh it couldn't be a date, why would he want a date with me"?, JJ shook her head and said, "maybe because you are an amazing woman and he loves you".

As the elevator doors opened she said, "Derek and I are best friends Jayje and I love him but he doesn't love me, not like that anyway", JJ took a deep breath and said, "I just wish you could see the way he looks at you". She opened the car door and said, "what do you mean, how does he look at me"?, JJ said, "he looks at you the way Spence looks at me", Penelopes heart started racing, could it be true, could her hotstuff be into her and could this be a date".

The rest of the day flew by and soon Penelope was driving over to Dereks, she was nervous, more nervous than she had ever been before in her life, she laughed and said, "calm down Garcie this is your hotstuff, your best friend, you have nothing to worry about". Derek was putting the dance CD into the CD player and smiled when he heard her car pull in the driveway.

Penelope walked up the steps and over to the door and raised her hand and nervously knocked on his door, he grinned as he walked across the room, he put his hand on the knob and turned it. When the door opened Penelope smiled and said, "I finally made it handsome, traffic was a bear", he stepped aside and said, "you're fine sweetness, you're not late".

Derek said, "dinner is almost ready how about we get a little bit of a lesson in before we eat"?, she took off her wrap and laid it on the back of the couch. When Derek saw her sexy body he felt himself instantly getting hard, he turned his back and walked over and turned the music on and walked to the center of the room and motioned for her to join him.

She walked over and said, "I'm alllllll yours hotstuff", he leaned in and whispered, "you are in very good hands goddess", she felt goosebumps all over her body. He said, "alright sweetness just want me I mean watch me", she laughed and said, "always handsome, always", he showed her a few moves and then said, "now we are gonna try this together".

He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "you look so beautiful tonight", she blushed and said, "thanks", he said, "are you blushing on me baby girl"?, she laughed and said, "meeee nahhhhhh, it's just a little warm in here". He pulled her flush against him and said, "and it's about to get hotter".

They started dancing across the floor and she was happy with the way she was able to keep up with Derek, he twirled her around and inwardly moaned as they grinded against each other. The urge to take her mouth with his was overtaking him, when the music stopped he put her face in his hands and she felt her heart racing as she watched him slowly getting closer and closer.

She swallowed hard and said to herself, is he gonna, oh my god is he gonna kiss me and before she had time to wonder she felt his lips on hers in a very gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and moaned against his mouth as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth, when they pulled apart she said, "wh wh what was that"?, he grinned and said, "that was a kiss silly girl".

She laughed and said, "I know what it was but whatttttttttt was that"?, he pointed up and said, "mistletoe baby girl", she smiled and said, "I couldn't help but notice that you have it placed all over the place, is there a reason for that"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "I did it for you", she said, "wh wh what did you say"?, he cupped her face again and said, "I did it for you" and before she could say anything else he claimed her mouth with his once again.

Just as the kisses were getting more passionate the timer went off and he pulled apart and said, "dinner's ready", she smiled and said, "huh"?, he laughed and said, "dinner's ready". He took her by the hand and said, "come with me sweetness", she blew out a deep breath as he intertwined their fingers and led her into the dining room.

As she looked around the dinning room she said, "was JJ right"?, he said, "what was that sweetness"?, she said, "oh nothing", he pulled her chair out and said, "here you go baby". After her chair was pushed up he said, "I'll be right back" and she nodded her head as she watched him heading into the kitchen.

She took a deep breath and said, "ohhhhh my god this is a date, this is an actual date", she felt her heart racing faster and faster and said, "calm down Garcie, calm down". Derek grabbed the tray of food and said, "get ready baby girl because you are in for a night of surprises", he then smiled as he started back through to the dining room and his baby girl.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter contains sexual content

Mistletoe, Masquerades and Elevators-Ch 5

Derek put the tray on the table and sat down across from her and said, "you look beautiful tonight", she blushed and said, "thank you", he took the lid off the food and she said, "is that"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah it's fettachini alfredo, your favorite". She said, "Derek why are you doing this"?, he said, "I figured that we could eat before the lesson but if that".

Penelope said, "oh no handsome it's fine but my question is what's happening"?, he caressed her cheek and said, "us baby girl, we're happening", she said, "Derek I'm not the type of girl that you go for, I'm not". He took her by the hand and said, "please don't say that you aren't beautiful and smart and not the type of girl that I want because you are exactly the type of girl, you're my girl".

He cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you baby girl", she smiled and said, "yo yo you do"?, he smiled as he kissed the end of her nose and said, "yes I do". She took a deep breath and said, "I love you to Derek, I always have", he said, "you are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life, you are my beacon, my guiding light and the other part of my heart, now and forever".

Derek picked Penelope up bridal style causing her to gasp in surprise, she said, "Derek you're going to hurt yourself, put me down", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I'm not going to hurt myself baby girl now will you hush"?, she laughed and said ,"well", he threw her up over his shoulder and then slapped her ass and said, "you are being a naughty girl that means that I'm gonna have to punish you", she squealed as they disappeared at the top of the stairs.

When they stepped inside the door Penelope saw flickering and when Derek put her down she said, "ohhhhh Derek it's beautiful", he had candles placed all over the room, there were rose petals from the door to the bed and some on top of the cover. Their was soft romantic music playing and there was mistletoe all over the room.

Penelope laughed and said, "still working with the mistletoe I see", he grinned and said, "it was mistletoe that first brought us together the other night on that elevator". She said, "wh what"?, he said, "it was you baby girl, you were that amazing woman on the elevator, I knew there was something famaliar about her and then I overheard you, Em and JJ talking and I was so happy to know that I was right and that it was you".

She said, "I am so embarrased", he put her face in his hands and said, "don't be sweetness, I had wanted to tell you that I love you for a long time but it took a blackout in the elevator and of course the mistletoe to finally bring us together. He then leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

They took their time undressing each other, taking time to tease each other but kissing and nipping at each other but when neither of them could wait any longer Penelope laid down on the bed pulling her hotstuff with her. He hovered over her and said, "you are so beautiful baby and I can't believe that this is finally happening".

She touched his face and said, "believe it hotstuff because this is real and we are finally together", he kissed her gently on the lips before lining himself up at her entrance. Seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her inch by glorious inch, Penelope closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip as he stilled inside her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist letting him know that she was ready to continue, he then started slowly sliding in and out of her, he wanted their first time to be perfect, he wanted to take things slow. Penelope raked her nails up and down his back earning moans of her name falling from her red perfect lips.

Their bodies moved as one for a long while until Derek collapsed on the bed beside her as they both gasped for air, he looked over at her and said, "that was, that was". She grinned and said, "that was amazeballs, that's what that was", he laughed and said, "I would have to agree that was pretty amazeballs.

Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you baby girl", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to my sexy chocolate kiss". Derek laughed and said, "have I ever told you that Christmas was my favorite holiday"?, she looked up at him and said, "it is huh"?, he kissed her lips and said, "it is now", she giggled as he rolled her under him and thus starting another passionate love making session between the new lovers.


	6. Chapter 6

Mistletoes, Masquerades and Elevators-Ch 6

The next morning Penelope woke up pleasantly sore but she wouldn't change one minute of the night before, she loved every minute of her night with her hotstuff. They spent the majority of the night making love, they made love in several places in his house only stopping long enough to finally eat some dinner and for a little dancing.

She opened her eyes and was disappointed to find herself all alone, she threw the covers back and made her way downstairs and when she stepped off the final step she said, "ohhhhhhh Derek you did all of this for me"?, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her and said, "Merry Christmas my very sexy baby girl".

Derek had surprised her by putting up a huge tree and she couldn't help but smile when she saw that most of the presents had her name on them, she said, "but your presents are at my place". He shook his head and said, "no they aren't sweetness, I went over to your place and grabbed your go bag and my gifts while you were asleep".

She kissed his lips and said, "you did did you"?, he said, "I sure did because I want you to spend Christmas here with me", she smiled and said, "really hotstuff"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "yes really, you're my girl now and I want to spend every minute that I can with you". She kissed his lips passionately and squealed against his mouth as he lifted her up.

when they pulled apart he reluctantly put her down on the floor and said, "how about I fix us some coffee and then we can open some presents"?, she grinned and nodded her head yes. He kissed her lips gently as he headed into the kitchen to grab the coffee, a few minutes later he came back into the room with a pot of coffee and two cups.

They drank a cup of coffee before he handed her a present, he sat with a huge smile on his face and watched as she ripped the paper off, she opened the lid and said, "ohhhhhh Derek, I love it". She stood up and held it to her and said, "I'll give you a fashion show later", he winked at her and said, "I'll hold you to that".

His gift was a beautiful black and red lacey teddy, it was something that he had been wanting to see her in since the day he met her and now that she was his he was finally going to get that chance. She handed Derek one of his packages and said, "here you go handsome", he opened the box and said, "ohhhh sweetness a new watch, I love it".

She said, "well I know that you have been planning on getting one so I thought that I would surprise you", he kissed her lips gently and said, "thank you so much baby". The happy couple continued opening gifts for the next couple of hours until there was finally one gift left, Derek sighed and said,  
>"this is for you baby girl".<p>

She said, "baby boy you have spent way to much on me", he kissed her lips and said, "well if you don't want it then I'll", she said, "ohhhhh I want it,  
>I want it". He laughed as he watched her hold the box in her hands, she shook it and said, "any hints"?, he shook his head and said, "nopeeeee no hints sweetness".<p>

She stuck out her lip and said, "please", he pulled her into his lap and said, "now sweetness that isn't fair", she kissed his lips and said, "I was teasing handsome". Derek said, "trust me when I say you are gonna love what's in that box", she shook it again and said, "I have no clue what is in this box".

Derek laughed and said, "good, that's the point", she slowly ripped the paper off and then she opened the box and said, "De De Derek is this"?, he said,  
>"Penelope Garcia will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me"?, she sat there looking at him and he said, "I know that this is really really fast but we have loved each other for years and I don't want to be apart from you anymore and".<p>

Penelope put her finger on his lips and said, "if you don't hush I can't accept your proposal", he smiled and she said, "yes hotstuff, of course I'll marry you". He kissed her lips passionately as he laid down on the floor pulling her with him, he rolled her over onto her back and said, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life".

Derek said, "Merry Christmas sweetness", she smiled and said, "Merry Christmas hotstuff" and the newly engaged couple spent the rest of the morning and afternoon making love, celebrating their engagement. 


	7. Chapter 7

Mistletoe, Masquerages and Elevators-Ch 7

The Epilogue- 1 Year Later

A nervous groom stands in front of a packed church, he reaches up and plays with his tie, Reid says, "will you please stop that, you are gonna mess it up again". He says, "sorry pretty boy but", Reid says, "I know Morgan, you're nervous but in a few minutes you and Garcia will be married and then you can calm down".

He took a deep breath and said, "I wonder if Penelope is nervous"?, Hotch laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh I bet she is", Penelope held her shaking hand out in front of herself and said, "what's wrong with me, what's wrong with me"?, Fran said, "sweetie it's just nerves, you need to take a deep breath and blow it out slowly".

Penelope closed her eyes and took a deep breath and slowly blew it out, she opened her eyes and said, "thanks Fran", Fran hugged her and said, "honey nerves are normal". JJ and Emily nodded their heads and said, "they are perfectly normal but when you are pronounced husband and wife everything will be alright".

Penelope put her hand on her stomach and Fran said, "are you alright"?, she said "yeah just a little morning sickness"?, Fran smiled and said, "are you pregnant"?, she nodded her head and said, "I just found out before we left to come to the church". The girls all surrounded her and hugged her while they gave her their congratulations.

Fran said, "ohhhhh a grandbaby, I can hardly wait", Emily said, "I take it Derek doesn't know"?, she shook her head and said, "no not yet", she took a deep breath as their was a knock at the door. Sarah opened the door and said, "come in Dave", he stepped inside and said, "ohhhhh kitten you look so beautiful".  
>t She smiled and said, "thanks Dave", he held out his arm and said, "are you ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "as ready as I'm gonna be", JJ and Emily smiled and said, "we'll meet you in the hall". She nodded her head and took a deep breath as everybody left leaving her alone in the room with Dave.<p>

He said, "are you sure you're ready"?, she said, "I love him Dave and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together", he kissed her cheek and said, "I better get you out there before he thinks you aren't coming". Derek took a deep breath and smiled as one by one he watched the bridesmaids make their way to the front.

When Penelopes music started everybody stood up and turned to face the back, he smiled when he saw his baby girl slowly walking toward him, it seemed like forever before she was standing in front of him. The ceremony was beautiful and finally it was time for the minister to say, "by the power vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife".

Derek smiled at her when the minister said, "Derek you can kiss your bride", he raised her veil and said, "I love you baby girl", she smiled and with the tears streaming down her face said, "and I love you". He then cupped her face in his hands and slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart the minister grinned at the crowd and said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan", as the music started and the happy couple made their way back to everybody was clapping their hands and yelling congratulations. When they made it to reception area Derek pulled her in his arms and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan".

Penelope grinned and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan", as the party continued around them Penelope leaned in and said, "we're pregnant", he pulled back and said, "we're, we're, we're". She put his face in her hands and said, "we're having a baby", he crashed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "have I ever told you that Christmas is my favorite holiday"?, she laughed and said, "I believe you might have mentioned it a time or two before", the happy couple danced across the room as they celebrated the marriage and the news of the newest edition of the family that should be making his or her arrival at the end of July.


End file.
